


Spencer Forever

by BloodGhoul



Category: Twelve Forever (Cartoon)
Genre: Bullying, Cannon wlw character, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, It's very Spencer centric, Reggie’s mom is concerned ™️ Too, Spencer and Reggie are buds, Spencer is awkward around boys, This is the most self indulgent bullshit, pretty dialog heavy?, reggie is concerned ™️, will add tags as needed, wlw/mlm solidarity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodGhoul/pseuds/BloodGhoul
Summary: The Gang meet a boy they've never seen before on endless.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I,, Apologize,,  
here's his toyhouse,, https://toyhou.se/4662520.spencer-smith

Spencer locked himself in his room when his parents started shouting at each other about something. He needed to escape, go anywhere but here. Luckily he’d found a perfect place to go and be safe and unbothered. He grabbed the key he’d made out of his bag, It already glowing with anticipation. 

“Take me away from here, to the place where no one is mean and the sky is clear.” He said softly holding up his key. 

He dissolved into a blue energy as he teleported to the place he felt most at home.

-

As he walked along the shore to the place he had made for himself in the forest he greeted the locals. When he got to his cottage he sighed in content as he entered. He sat down at the table in the living room and set to work fixing Tater-tots’s sweater. She had come to him after Garet stretched it out. Again. He had no problem sewing it up, the people here were actually nice and he considered them friends. After all, he had no real friends. 

“What the heck is this?” He heard from outside. That’s strange. He’d never heard that voice before. 

“How did we never see this before?” Another asked.

“Well I guess endless is a pretty big place..” a third joined. 

“Let’s see what’s inside! Maybe it’s haunted or something!” The first voice said. 

As Spencer stood up to go see what was going on the door to his house opened, and in his doorway were three people he’d never seen before. A girl with red hair and a gap in her teeth, a boy with purple skin, and another girl with a kind face in a leotard. 

“Who the heck are you?” The redhead asked, already seeming to get hostile. 

“O-oh, my- my name’s S-Spencer. I didn’t know anybody else could come here..”

“What do you mean? I’ve been coming here since I was eleven and I’ve never seen you!”

“W-well.. I don’t really go out all that much.. I spend most of my time here in my house.. sometimes I have v-visitors.. but usually I know when they’re coming over.” 

“How did you even find this place?” She asked accusingly. 

Spencer fished his key out from under his collar. “I made this in art class one day and it brought me here.” 

The purple skinned boy made a motion to calm the red headed girl. “Chill out Reggie. If he has a key then he’s gotta be cool.” He walked up to Spencer and held out his hand. “Hey I’m Todd, that’s Reggie, and that’s Esther.” He said pointing out who was who. 

Spencer shook his hand. “N-nice to meet you all..”

Suddenly Esther was up in his face, shaking his hand and asking him questions. “How long have you been coming here? Do you live in Bethune? Do you go to school at Bethune Middle? We could be friends!”

He was startled by her energy “oh um- I’ve been coming here for two years now, yes I do, How did you know?” He disregarded her last statement, not taking it seriously.

“Wh- wait two years? That’s longer than I’ve been coming here! How is that possible?!” Reggie seemed agitated. 

“Seems like endless has been here a lot longer than you though, huh?” Todd said teasingly elbowing her.

She grumbled in response, crossing her arms. 

Esther grabbed Spencer’s hands “C’mon guys lets go do something together!” She seemed over eager to bring him into their little friend group, which if Spencer let himself admit, that sounded pretty nice. 

Todd seemed onboard. Reggie didn’t look happy about it but kept quiet. 

-

Esther did most of the talking. They showed him all their favorite places on Endless and introduced him to their friends. Spencer was really enjoying spending time with the most friendly people he’d met it a while, well, most of them were friendly. Reggie hardly said a word to him and if he tried to talk to her she brushed him off. He supposed he understood. This girl thought this whole place revolved around her and finding out that it didn’t probably upset her. He was watching the look on the redhead's face when he tuned back into what the others were saying. 

“-for her birthday.” Todd said. 

“Huh?” Spencer swept a piece of hair behind his ear. 

“Todd was just saying about how he planned on bringing his girlfriend to Endless!” Esther sing-songed while Todd blushed. 

“Oh that’s nice.” Spencer said looking off. 

Esther and Todd got caught up in a conversation, leaving Spencer alone with Reggie. 

“I- I’m sorry.” 

She gave him a look. “What for?”

“Ruining your dynamic a-and hogging your friends. I won’t bother you guys again.” Spencer picked at his sleeves. “I-it was nice meeting you guys. M-most people back home take one look at me and decide they don’t like me. It.. it was nice to pretend I fit in somewhere for a while.”

Something he said seemed to strike a chord with her. She dropped her arms and her face softened a bit. “Woah hey, no need to be so.. sad. Okay? You can hang out with us. It’s.. no problem.” 

Spencer smiled, his brows still concerned. “Y-you mean that?” He asked with cautious optimism. 

“Yeah sure,” she replied throwing an arm over his shoulders, forcing him to lean down to her height. 

“Th-thanks Reggie.” He said as they started walking to catch up with the others. 

-

“Butt witch..?” Spencer asked confused. 

“Yeah! She was this super gross.. butt witch! Who wanted to like, kill us!” Reggie replied, she’d been telling him of their adventures. 

“O-oh dear.. w-where is she now?”

“She got all tiny after we beat her so I’m sure it’s fine, Big Deal has her somewhere.”

“Oh. W-well I hope she doesn’t come back..”

“Yeah me neither, she was super lame!”

Spencer was having a nice time with his newfound.. friends? Could he call them friends yet? But if he didn’t go back for dinner he wouldn’t get to eat. 

“I- I’ll see you guys tomorrow, right?” 

“Yeah, ‘course man.” Reggie smiled at him. 

“Totally.” Todd said with a grin. 

“Absolutely!” Esther seemed the most excited. 

He raised his key and disappeared.

“This is so exciting!” Esther said clapping her hands together. 

“Yeah, he seems cool,” Todd shrugged, but smiled. 

“I guess he was alright.” Reggie said not wanting to admit she liked him too after how worried she was about him messing things up with the friends she already had. “You guys wanna go see how many marshmallows we can eat before we throw up?” 

“That’s so gross. Yes.” Todd replied.

“Ugh..” Esther followed her idiot friends.


	2. Lunch

The next day at school the gang were walking to lunch when they spotted a familiar figure getting harassed by a group of boys. Spencer looked different out of Endless, gone was the bodysuit and boots, replaced by a baggy sweater tucked into shorts and hi-tops, His hair and skin were a more human color than the previous blues.

The three ran over to his aid. 

“Hey what gives!” Reggie exclaimed. “Leave him alone you jerks! What did he ever do to you?!”

The boys backed off now that they were outnumbered, mumbling something before leaving. 

Spencer struggled to breathe, clutching his chest as he slid down the lockers.

“Wh-What’s wrong with him?” The redhead asked concerned. 

“He’s having a panic attack!” Esther said and sat down next to him. “Spencer, I need you to breathe with me okay?” She said softly. 

He nodded frantically as his breaths were ragged. 

“Okay, like this Spencer, in-“ She took a deep breath through her nose. He shakily followed suit. “One, two, three, four, five- and out.” She exhaled through her mouth and he copied. They sat there like that breathing slowly until he finally calmed down.

He’d never had anyone care enough about him to help him through a panic attack, before he could think about it he hugged Esther. She was surprised at first before hugging the lanky boy back.

“What the heck happened?” Reggie asked, looking concerned.

“Yeah who were those guys anyway?” Todd said looking around to make sure no one was gonna sneak up on them. 

Spencer sat against the lockers, pressing the back of his head into the cold metal. “J-just some jerks. I-it doesn’t matter.” 

“Um, yes it does?” Reggie said waving her arms around “those guys made you feel bad enough to have a- a whatever that was-“

“Panic attack.” Esther supplied.

“Panic attack! Yeah, that! That’s not cool!”

Spencer looked off. He didn’t want to talk about it. 

Reggie sighed and knelt down next to him. “C’mon man let's just get some lunch okay? After school we can all go to Endless and chill, how does that sound?”

“S-sounds good.” Spencer smiled weakly. 

Esther and Reggie offered him their hands, he took one of each as they helped him pull himself to his feet. As the four of them entered the cafeteria Spencer left to find them a table.

“What do you think those guys said to him?” Todd asked, looking back at the blonde, his brow creased in worry. “And why didn’t he wanna say anything about it?”

Esther thought for a moment. “Maybe it was about his hair?”

Reggie scoffed. “Why would they make fun of his hair? It looks nice!”

“Yes, but it is kind of.. long for a boy, you know?” The darker skinned girl said putting a hand to her face. 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Reggie replied grabbing her tray. 

“Well.. some people aren’t as cool about gender norms you know? Especially for boys.” She sighed. 

“That’s dumb.” The redhead grumbled. 

“It is.” Todd agreed. 

As they sat down at the table they noticed Spencer made no move to get up. 

“Aren’t you going to get some food?” Esther asked worriedly. 

“Oh, no, I don’t have any lunch money.” Spencer shrugged. 

“Aren’t you hungry though?” Reggie questioned.

“N-no I’m fi-“ the growl of his stomach cut him off. He looked away, embarrassed.

“Here take this.” The redhead gave him her applesauce. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah I don’t like applesauce anyway.”

He smiled weakly and opened the container. “Th-thanks Reggie.”

“No prob man.”

As Spencer started eating Gwen walked up to their table and sat down across from Todd. 

“Who’s this?” She smiled warmly.

Spencer choked on his applesauce and Reggie slapped his back to help him. He winced.

“S-sorry you startled me.” He said between coughs. “I’m Spencer.” 

“Nice to meet you Spencer.” She said pleasantly. 

“I-um I like your hair..” 

“Yours isn’t too bad yourself.”

He gripped at a strand of hair self consciously. 

The brunette turned to look at her boyfriend. “So what were you guys talking about?”

-

After school the four of them walked to Reggie’s house.

“Mom won’t be home for a while-“

She was interrupted by a taller redheaded boy. He walked down the stairs and rummaged around in the kitchen, ignoring them. 

Spencer’s eyes widened when he saw him, his face flushed pink. “Wh-Who is th-that?” He accidentally said out loud.

Reggie looked confused at him before smiling. “Him?” She pointed to the taller boy. “That’s my brother, Dustin.”

“H-he’s-“

“Oh great another one. Alright listen you weirdos, you do whatever it is that you do and don’t bother me okay?” Dustin more demanded than asked. 

Spencer and Esther just nodded but Todd and Reggie sang “No promises!”

The older Abott sibling sighed and walked back up the stairs to his room. 

“H-he seems nice..” Spencer murmured. 

“Yeah well, he was cooler when we were little.” Reggie smiled and led the group to her room.

Once they were inside they all held their keys as the redhead said the magic words. In a blink they were all teleported to Endless island.


	3. Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang on endless

“Hey, what’s that over there?” Spencer asked pointing toward another Island. “That wasn’t there before.”

“Yeah, It showed up after Todd’s birthday. Not sure what it is.” Reggie said with a shrug.

“Huh, okay.”

“Twelve!” Another voice called.

The group turned to see Mack and Beefhouse holding a tupperware container

Reggie smiled. “Hey guys!”

“You kids want any casserole?” Beefhouse asked kindly.

Almost immediately Spencer replied “Yes, please.” ant the same time all the others said a simple “No thankyou.” 

The tall boy blushed in embarrassment. The others didn’t say anything though, remembering lunch.

Esther offered a smile. “Why don’t you eat and then meet up with us when you're done?” she gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. 

He nodded. “O-Okay, I’ll see you guys later.” He said as he started to walk with Mack and Beefhouse back to their house.

-

“What do you think is even on that island?” Todd asked while they were sitting around, watching the clouds.

“Beats me,” Reggie said with a shrug.

“Should we go explore it when Spencer gets back?” Esther asked.

“Sure, why not?” the redhead replied.

-

“If you ever need to talk we’re here for you.” Mack said as Spencer was getting ready to leave.

“Thank you, a-and thanks for the casserole!.”

“Oh you’re welcome Spencer!”

“I’ll see you guys later!” He called as he started running down the hill to meet up with his friends.

-

Todd sat up as Spencer barreled towards them. “Hey guys, Spencer’s back.” He poked Reggie to get her attention. 

The other two sat up just as Spencer got close. He panted, leaning over with his hands on his knees.

“We’re gonna go check out that new island, you ready to go?” Reggie asked. 

Spencer caught his breath. “Sure, but how are we gonna get there?”

“Oh don’t worry about that- I got it covered.” Todd said.

They walked down to the shore across from the new island. As they reached the water Todd ran toward it, jumped, and turned into a Loch Ness monster like creature, effectively splashing all of them. They all laughed and climbed on his back. 

“So, you guys all have powers while you’re here?” Spencer asked as they set out. 

“Yep,” Reggie replied popping the ‘p’. “Do you not have any?”

Spencer frowned. “None that I know off.. maybe I don’t have any..”

“I’m sure they’ll manifest eventually!” Ether tried to comfort. 

“Yeah man, I didn’t know I had powers for a while.” Todd supplied encouragingly.

“If you guys say so..”

After a while they arrived on the shore of the strange new island. It didn’t seem like there were any inhabitants. Just lots and lots of plants. They explored around and found that the island seemed to be a slightly more mature version of their original island. There were fruit trees all over and a lake of clean water. 

“Huh, this place seems like.. a normal island.” Todd examined. 

“Boo, this is lame! I thought there would be something cool here!” Reggie complained.

“That is kind of strange.. I-I don’t like this place guys it’s giving me a bad feeling..” Spencer said looking around.

“It is kind of ominous..” Esther agreed

“Yeah. We’ve been here for a while now too, we should see how late it is.” Todd said grabbing his key.

“Aw, already?” Reggie whined. 

Todd rolled his eyes. “Yes, c’mon on let's go.” 

He held his key up, the others followed suit and were teleported back to Reggie’s room. They heard rain and looked out the window to confirm it was steadily raining outside and starting to get dark. 

“Oh man we should get going now.” Todd said.

Esther nodded and followed him as the left the room and started walking down stairs. Reggie and Spencer followed and said their goodbyes when the two left. Spencer has stayed since he lived much farther away and wanted to wait until it stopped raining so he wouldn’t get sick.


	4. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets late so Spencer asks to stay for the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea when I’ll get to work on this again since today I start school again. Enjoy this good Reggie & Spencer chapter

As it got later and later with the rain still going strong Spencer started to get worried. 

“I think it’s too dark and rainy to try to walk home now.. do you think I can stay the night?”

“But it’s a school night?” Reggie furrowed her brow.

“My parents won’t mind. Trust me.”

Reggie took that at face value and shrugged. “Let’s go ask my mom.”

They walked down stairs and into the living room where Reggie’s mother was sitting on the couch.

“Mom, Can Spencer stay the night?”

“I don’t know Rege.. he is a boy.” Reggie’s mom replied.

“If you’re worried about it just have him sleep in Dustin’s room or something.” The girl pleaded.

Spencer gave her a terrified look, his cheeks crimson. “I-I could just sleep on the- the couch-“

“But it's a school night, aren’t your parents expecting you home?”

“I called them earlier to let them know where I was.” Spencer said. That’s odd though, Reggie hadn’t seen him call anyone. 

Reggie’s mother sighed. “I guess he can stay if he sleeps on the couch.” 

“Yay! Thanks mom!” The redhead hopped a couple times.

“Th-thank you Ms. Abbott.” The blond said politely.

-

Spencer tried to tell Reggie’s mom that she didn’t need to make him a plate since he’d asked to stay so late but she wasn’t having it. 

“I can’t just let you go hungry for the night.” She smiled 

He decided not to fight a meal, although he was nervous about sitting at the table with.. Dustin. After a little bit Ms. Abbott called all the kids down for dinner. The four of them sat down and started to eat. Spencer felt awkward, like he was intruding on the redheads’ family time. He could hardly keep his blushing face under control either since he was sat next to Dustin. 

“So How did you and Reggie meet, Spencer?” Miss Abbott interrupted his thoughts.

“School..” he replied simply, before shoveling another forkful of food in his mouth. 

Reggie stayed uncharacteristically quiet, thinking about something

Ms. Abbott didn’t pry further about that topic, but simply switched to a new one. “Well, How was school today?” She asked to the whole table. 

Dustin ignored her. Spencer busied himself with food so he didn’t have to talk. Reggie shrugged as she picked at her food. 

The adult eyed the children suspiciously. “Okay, what’s wrong?” She asked Reggie specifically. 

“Nothing mom.” Reggie furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance. How dare her mother be concerned about her. 

“Did something happen at school?”

“No mom.”

“Then why are you being so quiet?”

“I’m just-“ by this point, Reggie's voice had raised to a near shout. Spencer cowered away from the loudness, which made Dustin look at him questioningly. Reggie sighed “I’m just thinking.” She said at a level tone.

Her mom didn’t say anything else for the rest of dinner.

-

“Is that gonna be enough blankets for you?” Ms. Abbot asked again. 

“I-I’m fine.” Spencer assured as he got comfortable on the couch. She’d already given him three blankets and a pillow.

After she finally left he tossed and turned for a long time until he heard footsteps down the stairs. He stayed quiet not knowing who it was. 

“Spencer?” Reggie called in a whisper. 

“I-I’m awake.” Spencer quietly replied. 

The redhead sat down on the floor in front of the couch. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

They stayed quiet for a while. A long time. Longer than Spencer thought Reggie was capable of. Finally he was the one to break the silence.

“Are you okay?”

“Of course why wouldn’t I be?” She was quick to defend. 

“I-I don’t know I just..”

“Do you wanna go to Endless? Just for a little bit.”

“Uh sure I guess, I couldn’t really sleep anyway.” He shrugged digging his key out from his shirt.

“Yeah, be neither.” She replied take hers as well.

They disappeared in a flash.

-

They sat by the shore in Endless, all the residents were at home for the ‘night’. As they sat together watching the water. Spencer couldn’t explain the way he felt about her. He felt like he trusted her quickly. Something comforting about her. Maybe.. she was like him. He took a deep breath before he asked.

“Do you ever feel like you’re.. different?”

She snorted. “All the time.”

“I mean like.. you see all the other boys being crazy for girls and the girls crazy for boys. But.. I’m not like the other boys. I-I don't like girls like that. I.. like boys.. like that. Do you understand?”

“I- kind of? I don’t really know how I feel about boys. But.. I do know how I feel about this one girl, Connelly.”

Spencer smiled. “It’s nice to know someone who understands how I feel. 

She offered a small smile back. “Yeah.. it is..”

She yawned and rest her head on his shoulder. 

“We should probably go back and sleep before school tomorrow.” 

She huffed. “I know, but I just love this place. I’d stay here forever if I could.”

“Me too Reggie.”

After some more gentle pushing from Spencer he managed to get her up and they teleported back to the real world. She said a final good night before going back up the stairs to her room. Spencer slept peacefully that night.


End file.
